wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Six Months In A Leaky Boat (Wiggly Version)
Six Months In A Leaky Boat is a song by Split Endz. In 2000, The Wiggles recorded the song with singer of Split Endz, Tim Finn and it appeared on It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World. The Wiggles have more recently been performing it live. Original Split Enz Lyrics When I was a young boy I wanted to sail around the world That's the life for me Living on the sea Spirit of a sailor Circumnavigates the globe The lust of a pioneer Will acknowledge no frontier I remember you by Thunderclap in the sky Lightning flash, tempers flare 'Round the horn if you dare I just spent six months in a leaky boat Lucky just to keep afloat Aotearoa Rugged individual Glisten like a pearl At the bottom of the world The tyranny of distance Didn't stop the cavalier So why should it stop me I'll conquer and stay free Ah, come on all you lads Let's forget and forgive There's a world to explore Tales to tell back on shore I just spent six months in a leaky boat Six months in a leaky boat Shipwrecked love can be cruel Don't be fooled by her kind There's a wind in my sails Will protect and prevail I just spent six months in a leaky boat Nothing to it leaky boat Lyrics and Transcript Greg: Well everybody, we got very special friend to meet now. His name is Tim Finn. Hi, Tim. Tim: Hi, Greg. Greg: Now where are you from, Tim? Tim: I come from New Zealand or as the Marion people use to call it Aoteroa. Greg: And what does that mean? Tim: It means land of the long white cloud. Greg: A-ha! And you've written a song for us today. Tim: Yeah, we've written a song for the Captain, actually. It's called "Six Months in a Leaky Boat". Greg: Wow, Six Months in a Leaky Boat! Well everybody, join in singing and dancing as we sing "Six Months in a Leaky Boat". “Ahoy there me hearties. Come for a trip with me, Captain Feathersword, on my friendly pirate ship. Whoah ho ho, but look out – its leaking” When the captain was a young boy He wanted to sail around the world “That’s the life for me, whoah ho Living on the sea. Whoah ho ho ho” The spirit of a sailor, sailing all around the globe “Round and round. I’m a buccaneer. Whoah ho I’ll acknowledge no frontier. Ho ho ho ho” I remember you by, thunderclap in the sky Lightening flash, tempers flare ‘Round Cape Horn if you dare I just spent six months in a leaky boat Lucky just to keep afloat La da da da ahh dad a do do do-doh Aoteroa (“Oh look, there’s New Zealand”) Rugged individual Glisten like a pearl (“Oh so shiny") Whoah ho”) At the bottom of the world (“Oh, down under. Yeah”) The tyranny of distance (“Such a long way”) Didn’t stop the buccaneer “So why should it stop me? Whoah ho. I’m sailing to be free” Ah c’mon all you lads Let’s forget and forgive There’s a world to explore (“Let’s go exploring”) Tales to tell back on shore I just spent six months in a leaky boat (“Whoah ho”) Six months in a leaky boat (“Whoah ho ho”) La da da da ahh dad a do do do-doh ‘Come on now me hearties. Let’s do a pirate dance Yo ho ho. Who ho ho. Oh, bend your knees now That’s right. Whoah ho ho Now you’re really dancing Ho ho ho ho. Oh well done me hearties” Ah c’mon all you lads Let’s forget and forgive There’s a world to explore (“Oh lets explore”) Tales to tell back on shore I just spent six months in a leaky boat (“Whoah ho”) Nothing to it, leaky boat (“Oh no”) La da da da ahh dad a do do do-doh Gallery Split Enz WorldMap.jpg|World map PirateShip.jpg|Pirate ship TimFinninSplitEnz.jpg|Tim Finn TimFinnandEddieRayner.jpg|Tim Finn and Eddie Rayner SplitzEnz-SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat.jpg|Split Enz TimFinnandNigelGriggs.jpg|Tim Finn and Nigel Griggs TimFinnandMarkHart.jpg|Tim Finn and Mark Hart EddieRayner.jpg|Eddie Rayner playing accordion MarkHart.jpg|Mark Hart NigelGriggs.jpg|Nigel Griggs TheHulaDancers.jpg|The hula dancers TimFinnandtheHulaDancers.jpg|Tim Finn and the Hula Dancers TimFinnandNoelCrombie.jpg|Tim Finn and Noel Crombie The Wiggles SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Tim Finn TheS.SFeatherswordTransitioninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword transition SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheS.SFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword GregandTimFinn.jpg|Greg and Tim Finn singing and playing guitars CassandraandJessicaHalloraninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Cassie and Jessie CorrineO'Rafferty.jpg|Corrine O'Rafferty TimFinn.jpg|Tim Finn SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat.jpg|The pirate dancers SianRyaninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Pirate Sian ThePirateDancers.jpg|The pirate dancers dancing (Notice that Murray playing Hofner bass guitar) JeffandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard and Anthony playing the drums JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard GregPlayingRedStarryGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar SixMonthsInALeakyBoat-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony in live prologue SixMonthsInALeakyBoat-2008Live.jpg|2008 live SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat-RockinChristmas.jpg|2010 version SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat-2013.jpg|2013 version Video Appearances *It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas Album Appearances *It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World *Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas Videos File:Split Enz - Six Months In A Leaky Boat (1982)|Original Split Enz version File:The Wiggles - Six Months in a Leaky Boat (featuring Tim Finn)|Wiggles version File:The Wiggles - Six Months in a Leaky Boat (2008)|2008 Live version File:Six Months in A Leaky Boat - The Wiggles (2013)|2013 version Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas songs Category:Duet songs Category:1982 Category:1982 songs Category:Songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries